Uma noite difícil
by Minduim
Summary: os Bladebreakers tentam provar que o Tyson ronca,mas não é só isso que eles vão descobrir


Nota:

Essa fic é minha e da mione11 e "_o que ta escrito assim"_ são as coisas que o Kenny gravou XD

Uma noite difícil

Uma manhã,a mesma casa,os mesmos bladebreakers e a mesma discussão...

Kai:-ronca!

Tyson:-não ronco!

Kai:- ronca!

Tyson:-não ronco!

Kai:- ronca!

Ray (descendo as escadas):-vocês estão discutindo isso de novo?

Tyson:-ah,oi Ray,quer fazer o favor de dizer pro Kai que eu não ronco

Kai:-não?então eu acho que os operários resolveram trabalhar com os tratores á noite...

Tyson:-¬¬'

Ray:-sinto muito Tyson,mas o Kai tem razão

Max(aparecendo do nada):-você ronca

Kenny(aparecendo atrás do Max):-e muito!

Tyson:-vocês estão todos contra mim!

Todos:-só estamos dizendo a verdade...

Tyson:-então provem.

Max:-tive uma idéia,Kenny,o seu laptop tem webcam não tem?

Kenny:-tem, por que?

Max:-porque daí agente gravava todo mundo dormindo pra ver se o Tyson ronca mesmo.o que vocês acham?

Ray:-parece uma boa idéia

Kenny:-tudo bem!

Kai:-...

Max:-e você Tyson

O Tyson ficou sem saber o que fazer,se ele dissesse que não estaria admitindo que ronca,se ele dissesse que sim iam pegar ele roncando...

Todos:-e então?

Tyson:-tá bom,mas é só porque eu to falando a verdade!

Então á noite eles foram dormir todos no quarto do Tyson,e o Kenny deixou a câmera num lugar que filmava todo mundo,e na hora de dormir todos estavam usando tampões de ouvido,menos o Tyson...

Tyson:-o que é isso?

Ray:-tampões de ouvido

Kai:-só por precaução...

Tyson:¬¬U

Depois disso eles foram dormir o Kai na ponta,depois o Max,o Ray,o Kenny e por último o Tyson,e no dia seguinte todo mundo acordou e foi direto ver o que estava gravado...

_"Estava tudo calmo e continuou assim por quase meia hora até que..._

_Tyson:-zzzzzzzzzzzzz...RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNCCC"_

Kai:-viu eu disse!você ronca muito alto idiota!

Kenny(ainda olhando a gravação):-espera aí gente olha lá

O Max começou a se mecher e levantou de repente então ele tentou sair andando,mas pisou no Ray e caiu em cima do kenny,ele se levantou e foi pra fora do quarto 

Kenny e Ray:-que ótimo,temos um sonâmbulo¬¬U

Max:-hehehe,desculpa.

_"Alguns minutos depois,o Max voltou carregado de doces e sentou do lado do Tyson que roncava mais alto que motor de fusca._

_"Max:-HAHAHAHAHA!É TUDO MEU!HAHAHAHAHAHA!TODOS OS DOCES DO MUNDO SÃO MEUS!"_

Todos:-O.O'

Mas cenas mais interessantes ainda iriam aparecer

_"Ray:-te amo Mariah!_

_Ele vira pro lado e braça o Kenny..._

_Kenny:-também te amo Emily_

_E também abraça o Ray"_

Kai:-que cena meiga(y)...

Max e Tyson:-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

O Kenny e o Ray ficaram vermelhos,mas continuaram assistindo a gravação...

_"O Kai começou a se virar de um lado pro outro,e estava preocupado,ele se sentou no colchão mas ainda estava sonhando... _

_Kai:-não!Yuriy,me devolve o Teddy,não!não faz isso!NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!buáááá!seu bobão!vou contar tudo por meu papai você vai ver! Então ele começou a chupar o dedo e voltou a deitar "_

Todos olharam por Kai e se entreolharam logo em seguida...

Kai:-que foi?

Todos:-...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai:-ora seus...parem de rir senão...

Tyson:-senão o que?você vai chamar a sua mamãe?

Todos:-hahahahahaha!

Mas a gravação não acabou por aí,assim que eles voltaram a prestar atenção no que tinha acontecido...

_"Ray:-Mariah,vamos nos casar? _

_Kenny:-sim Emily,e vamos ter 50 filhos!_

_Ray:-e depois agente vai morar na lua o que você acha?_

_Kenny:-ótimo!"_

Tyson:-hehehe,belo casal...

Todos:-¬¬'

_"Enquanto isso o Tyson sentia o cheiro dos doces do Max que continuava agarrado a eles _

_Tyson:-obrigado vovô pizza de asfalto com cobertura de chocolate é muito boa!_

_E pegou uma enorme barra que estava na boca do Max_

_Max:-MEUS doces!MEUS doces docinhos,não vou dar eles pra ninguém!_

_E puxou o chocolate de volta,fazendo um cabo-de-guerra com o Tyson..."_

Max:-que gosto será que tem pizza de asfalto?

Tyson:-sei lá,pergunta pro meu sonho!

Max:-sonho do Tyson,que gosto tem pizza de asfalto?

Todos:-tinha que ser...¬¬'

_"Enquanto o Max e o Tyson disputavam o chocolate e o Kenny e o Ray dormiam abraçadinhos,o Kai sentou na cama e começou a falar outra vez..._

_Kai:-papai!o Yuriy foi mal comigo!bate nele!como assim não pode?eu quero que você bata nele,eu quero,eu quero,EU QUEROOOO!"_

Felizmente pra eles a gravação parou ali,com o Tyson e o Max brigando pelos doces,o Kai fazendo pirraça e o Ray e o Kenny dormindo abraçadinhos trocando juras de amor eterno...

Kenny:-o que agente faz agora?

Tyson:-e se agente esquecesse essa gravação e não falasse dela nunca mais nas nossas vidas?

Todos:-tudo bem

Kai:-agente já provou que você ronca mesmo...

Tyson:-droga! ¬¬'

FIM!

Dih:-mais um besteirol meu e da mione11!

mione11:-esse não foi nada,o próximo vai ser pior!

Dih:-erm...mandem reviews por favor!


End file.
